Men on a Mission
In professional wrestling, Men on a Mission was a tag team comprising Mable & Mo. The tag team was best known for its appearances in the World Wrestling Federation from 1993 to 1996. Career Harlem Knights The team that would later be known as “Men on a Mission” started out by competing as a team in the Pro Wrestling Federation and the United States Wrestling Association where they wrestled as The Harlem Knights with Frazier being known as Nelson Knight and Horne as Bobby Knight, with the two being billed as brothers. In the PWF the team was managed by George South. The duo would return to the PWF in 1996 and won the PWF Tag Team Title. While in the USWA the team feuded with Jerry Lawler, Jeff Jarrett and other faces being pushed as the “Monster threat” due to their size. Their work in the PWF and the USWA got them noticed by the WWF and they were signed to a contract in 1993. Men on a Mission When Men on a Mission began appearing on WWF television, their vicious heel gimmick had been repackaged as faces. They wore bright clothes, had positive attitudes, and teamed with a rapping manager called “Oscar” (Whose real name is unknown) and they were now known as “Mabel” and “Mo”, collectively “M.O.M.” or “Men On a Mission”. They had the image of three people who could be loved by the crowd but who were also attempting to make positive changes in their neighborhood. This was accomplished through use of several vignettes showing them walking down streets in the ghetto but saying positive things and talking about how things could be made better. The team met with moderate success and got over with the crowd because of Mabel's unusual size, their in-ring personas, and Oscar's crowd pleasing raps. Their fun loving personalities were prominently displayed at the 1993 Survivor Series, when they, along with The Bushwhackers, dressed up as Doink the Clown and wrestled as "The Four Doinks" in a comedy match against Bam Bam Bigelow, Bastion Booger, and The Headshrinkers. The team even won the match in comedic fashion, with all four team members garnering the pin on Bigelow. Their next feud was against the WWF Tag Team Champions The Quebecers. Men on a Mission won the titles on March 29, 1994 at a house show in London, England. Two days later the Quebecers regained the titles in Sheffield, England. The title change was also reported on WWF television. Men on a Mission took a small break from teaming in the summer of 1994 as Mabel, who was seen as the big star of the group, began wrestling more singles matches in an attempt to get over as a solo wrestler. He was also used to help get rising stars over, due to his size. Men on a Mission returned to regular teaming in late 1994, and moved almost immediately back into the Tag Team Championship picture. The team was entered in an eight-team tournament for the WWF Tag Team Championship, which was vacant at the time due to champions Shawn Michaels and Diesel breaking up. The team was eliminated in the first round on December 17, 1994 by Tatanka and Bam Bam Bigelow (who went on to lose in the tournament final to Bob "Spark Plugg" Holly and The 1-2-3 Kid). After that they continued to climb the ranks in the tag division, culminating in a match against the then champion Smoking Gunns on an episode of Action Zone which aired in March 1995. The Gunns defeated Mabel and Mo, who responded by attacking them postmatch. The next week on Action Zone Oscar offered an apology to The Gunns, and on the show after that Mabel and Mo decided to bring out the Gunns to shake their hands. The move turned out to be a swerve, as Mabel and Mo once again attacked the Gunns and turned heel. During the attack Oscar pleaded with his charges to stop but was shoved down and held by Mo while Mabel hit him with a running legdrop, completing the turn. (Oscar, who was never seen in professional wrestling again after this and was not heard from for over a decade, later explained that the reason why Mabel and Mo attacked him in addition to their attack on the Gunns was because he did not want any part of the heel turn as he was more of a positive person, which would have been in contrast with the new characteristics the team was to show. Oscar said that he didn't want to be portrayed in such a negative light.) King Mabel and Sir Mo After a short feud with the Smokin’ Gunns, Mabel returned to singles competition and won the 1995 King of the Ring tournament and became King Mabel with his trusty sidekick being dubbed Sir Mo, wrestling royalty. When Mabel became king, the focus shifted from the team to Mabel once more with Sir Mo acting more as a manager and less like an active competitor as Mabel challenged for the WWF Championship. The last notable appearance of Men on a Mission was at In Your House 2: The Lumberjacks where they beat Razor Ramon and Savio Vega. They were also the opponents in the match where the British Bulldog turned on partner Diesel. The feud between Diesel and Mabel fizzled out almost immediately thereafter, with Mabel losing his WWF Championship match against Diesel at Summerslam and losing the top heel assignment to the Bulldog. For the remainder of the year Mabel and Mo wrestled sporadically, and both were fired in early 1996 with Mabel's last match coming against his former rival Diesel (which he lost). Post WWF Shortly after leaving the WWF, Frazier and Horne (still wrestling as Mabel and Mo) moved to the United States Wrestling Association, where they were both entered in a tournament for the Unified Heavyweight Championship. Mabel defeated Mo and went on to lose in the tournament final. Frazier eventually returned to the WWF as Mabel in 1998 doing a run in on 1998 King Of The Ring Ken Shamrock and gets beaten by Shamrock later that night, Frazier made an appearance in ECW as a part of the Full Blooded Italians after a match between Tracy Smothers and Tommy Rogers until Spike Dudley took him down with an acid drop, Frazier made his return at the 1999 Royal Rumble, taking on Mankind and later that night jumps one of The Headbangers to enter the Royal Rumble match as Undertaker and his Ministry of Darkness pulls him out of the match and throws him in the back of a hurse, being repackaged as Viscera, a member of the Ministry of Darkness. Frazier was released from his WWF contract in August 2000. In March 2003, Frazier, as "Nelson Knight", made a surprise appearance at a weekly NWA: Total Nonstop Action pay-per-view at the side of Ron Killings. A second appearance followed the next week, but Frazier soon returned to the independent circuit. In late 2004, Frazier returned again to the WWE as Viscera. In 2007, he was repackaged as "Big Daddy V" and began appearing on the ECW brand. Frazier was released from his WWE contract on August 8, 2008. After wrestling for promotions such as the National Wrestling Alliance and the Insane Clown Posse's Juggalo Championship Wrestling, Frazier began wrestling for All Japan Pro Wrestling, as Big Daddy Voodoo, where he is a former AJPW All Asia Tag Team Champion with TARU and is part of the Voodoo Murders stable Horne stayed in the independent promotions and wrestled as both Mo and Rob Harlem. He and Frazier both resurfaced in Memphis Wrestling for a show in 2003, during which Horne (as Mo) turned on Frazier (as Mabel), which led to a one-off match which Frazier won. On January 5, 2013 Men on a Mission will make a reunion at Pro Wrestling All Stars. In wrestling *'Double team moves' **Double Dropkick **Drop toe-hold (Mo) / Running leg drop to back of head (Mabel) combination **Inverted suplex slam (Mo) followed by a second rope diving leg drop to the back of a facedown opponent's head (Mabel) **Stacked Big Splash (Mo jumps off the top rope onto Mabel adding more weight to the big splash) *'Managers' **George South **Oscar Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Federation' :*PWF Tag Team Championship (2 times) *'World Wrestling Federation' :*WWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) :*King of the Ring (1995) (Mabel) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*Worst Worked Match of the Year (1993) with The Bushwhackers vs. The Headshrinkers, Bastion Booger, and Bam Bam Bigelow at Survivor Series External links * Profile Category:Independent promotions teams and stables Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association teams and stables